


A Rock and a Hard Place

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Secret Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyja's reasoning behind staying in the Negative Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and a Hard Place

I’d give it all up… rather I had given it all up for him. I turned my back on my training, the empire and my entire species for him. It’s completely insane, and I know that. I can’t tell you exactly why I didn’t just up and leave Earth when I thought he was dead. Maybe I thought the empire wouldn’t want me back, maybe on some level I knew that he wasn’t really dead.

 

At least being single in New York gave me time to catch up on my reading. Then, they found me. And they wanted me back. Shocked doesn’t cover exactly how that felt. But the Empress stood before me and told me to remember what color my blood truly was. And I did, I felt, on some level that I was home. At least I did until they told me what they wanted me to do.

 

I believe it was what humans refer to as being caught between a rock and a hard place. Serve your Empress loyally and take the lives of the enemies, or turn your back on them again and save the lives of two innocent children, someone you counted as a friend and the man you love. Hmm, nothing like a tough choice to start a day. But I made my choice… sort of.

 

I disguised myself as Susan… while desperately trying to ignore the strange and twisted implications of that, and I did what I was ordered to do. Sort of.  Sure, to the untrained eye, I blew the Baxter Building to kingdom come. In truth, I blew it into the Negative Zone for only one reason. To work up the nerve to face him, and if I could do that, to carry out my orders.

 

I got half way there, anyway. All that righteous anger, all those feelings of being abandoned came pouring out in waves, until he touched me. Gods, I couldn’t stay angry, I just couldn’t. Then he kissed me and I was his again, whether he believed it or not.

 

But I couldn’t just turn my back on my people again. Especially now, with the invasion of Earth in full swing. I couldn’t be a part of a resistance to my Empress, but I couldn’t give him up again… not permanently anyway. So I said I had to find myself, I had to figure out where I fit, and what better place to do that than the Negative Zone? Yeah, huge bat creatures and electrified squid make it easy to figure stuff like that out. The perfect place for a little self reflection. Sure.

 

It was an excuse. It was a way to stay out of the way of both sides of this fight. But if I was really honest with myself… I’d have turned my back on the Empire again for just one of his smiles.


End file.
